


Where I Belong

by ChloeGreen1998



Series: KuroKen files [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, depression brainrot, i miss reading haikyuu everyweek, kuroken brainrot, let me have something, they have a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo are invited to Bokuto's Black Jackal's party so of course they go but Kenma has deep regrets within the first hour and Atsumu, Kiyoomi, Hinata and Kuroo come to his rescue
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: KuroKen files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000806
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I miss Kuroken so here's a brainrot!

Within an hour, Kenma was already having regrets about agreeing to come to this party with Kuroo. He'd agreed because spending time with Kuroo is something that he treasures very deeply, they are both very busy people so getting to spend an evening together is something that he holds in very high esteem but he hates parties. He's always hated parties, from when they were teenagers having "parties" that involved them secretly drinking in Kuroo's backyard to now as adults going to the parties that Bokuto and his team mates seem to be all too eager to throw for any occasion. Kenma was sure that they could lose and would still find an excuse to have a party. This one, on the other hand, was to celebrate the halfway through the season break and that the Jackals were topping the league quite comfortably. And when Bokuto invited them both, he didn't want to disappoint Kuroo by saying he didn't want to go. Plus, he always liked seeing Shouyo, his best friend.

However, he was currently settled into a corner watching the life of his Switch die and neither Kuroo nor Hinata was anywhere in sight.

He had a feeling that Kuroo was in the kitchen with Bokuto and that Hinata was probably there too with Kageyama but he didn't want to get up and find them, didn't want to push himself through the amount of people that were crowding the rooms of the downstairs of the Bokuto/Akaashi house, most of which he didn't know. He wished Akaashi wasn't at work, he'd go and find Kuroo for him and tell him that Kenma needed him but Akaashi was at work.

The screen on his switch when blank and Kenma swore he could have cried right there and then. He wanted to go home. This was all too overwhelming for him, so overwhelming that he couldn't find it in himself to get up and get help to find Kuroo. He shuffled so he was sat against the wall, knees pulled to his chest, head buried to block out the loud, obnoxious music and voices that radiated across the house.

"Are you okay?" He jumped slightly at the sound of the raised voice and lifted his head to see who he recognised as Miya Atsumu standing above him. "Do you want me to find someone for you?"

Kenma was speechless for a few seconds, he was halfway between wanting to tell the twin to go away and wanting to cry to him that he just wanted to go home. "Can you please find either Hinata or Kuroo for me?"

"Omi, stay here with, I'm sorry I don't know your name, my brain is bad with names,"

Kenma almost chuckled, almost said that he had the same problem but he just whispered out his name and Atsumu nodded. "Omi, stay here with Kenma, I'll go and find Hinata," the other man, who Kenma, knew as Sakusa Kiyoomi nodded at his boyfriend and sat down opposite Kenma, with another space between them so that he wouldn't feel like he's suffocating.

"I struggle too, the people, the noise, the germs, I hate all of it but I can't exactly miss a party celebrating my own team could I? Plus, 'Sumu would never let it go if we didn't come." Kiyoomi explained, it was the most words Kenma had ever heard the other speak before, they'd only ever interacted once at nationals, when they were both in their third year and it was only for ten seconds if that. He didn't know a lot about Sakusa apart from the fact he was dating Atsumu and was never seen without a mask.

"I didn't want to be rude, Bokuto has been good to me and Kuroo since we all started high school."

"Kuroo? Is he your boyfriend? You're both from Nekoma. Right?"

"Well, not for a long while but yes, that's where we both went to high school. Now I'm mostly a streamer."

"Oh yeah, I've heard Hinata talk about you many times," Kiyoomi chuckled and Kenma blushed slightly. He often played into the early hours of the morning with Hinata and Kageyama, although Kageyama normally gave up before they did because Hinata always beat him at most games. 

Kenma nodded, he was resisting the urge to put his hands over his ears like he normally did when he was overwhelmed. It was often used as a signal to Kuroo that he needed to go home, that he couldn't cope with all of the chaos going on around them but he didn't want to seem rude and speaking with Kiyoomi was working to ground him slightly. He'd make sure to get Hinata to pass on his thanks when they were next at practice. The two of them fell to silence, Kenma could tell that Kiyoomi wasn't really enjoying this either but felt like he had to be there because it was his own team.

"Kenma!" Kenma looked up straight away to see Hinata bounce into his view along with Atsumu. "Thanks, I can take it from here," Hinata reassured Kiyoomi who nodded and let Atsumu pull him up from where he was sat on the ground. "What's wrong Kenma?"

"Everything is too loud and overwhelming, I need Kuroo." Hinata nodded, understanding immediately.

"I'll be right back with him," and with that Kenma watched Hinata disappear once again into the crowd. Kenma covered his ears with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut and tried his hardest to control his breathing. He tried to keep focused on the fact that he was going to be able to go home soon, Kuroo would come and rescue him and take him home. Hinata would find Kuroo and bring him to Kenma. He buried his head in his knees and pulled his hood up before someone softly touched his arm.

Jumping slightly, he looked up to see Kuroo kneeling in front of him. His face was a mix of sympathy and concern and Kenma didn't like it. He hated making Kuroo worry, he hated taking Kuroo away from things he loved just because Kenma struggled in places with lots of people. Kuroo reached out and placed a hand on Kenma's cheek, grounding him before he pulled Kenma towards him.

"Do you want to go home kitten?" Kuroo asked, pulling away and brushing some of Kenma's hair away from his forehead.

"Please, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, Bo says Akaashi is going to be home soon anyway so the party will probably be ending in the next couple of hours and I'd much rather you feel happy and not overwhelmed. I'm sorry I disappeared for so long. Did your switch die?"

"Yeah but then Atsumu and Kiyoomi helped me find Hinata and he helped me find you."

"Yeah," Kuroo laughed, "Hinata made it seem like you were dying, I swear." Kuroo said, pulling Kenma to his feet. "Come on let's get you home."

Kenma let Kuroo pull him away from all of the people and into the calm and chilly evening. He let Kuroo drive home whilst he slept in the passenger sleep, forever grateful for the man next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all so much for reading <3333


End file.
